


fairie fiction

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a collection of short pieces of fiction, written over the month of november(note that this was going to be a full month project, but i decided partway through to only do 15 prompts)
Kudos: 2





	1. a fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: ysabelle (speaking), lainie

i’m getting out of here. i can’t stay any longer, i refuse to stay any longer- too many people here know me as someone i’m not, and i’m not risking being forced back into their window of expectations. i need a fresh start.

i’m making a promise to myself that once i leave, i’m not coming back for a good long time. i need to go out into the world and live for a while. just- be me. loudly, unapologetically. it’s gonna be hard to build up the confidence, but i can do it.

i need you to promise me, now- don’t wait for me to come back for you. get out as soon as you can, however you can. i can’t take you with me, and that- that really hurts, actually. because i love you a lot, and i’m gonna miss you.

but i know you can escape. you’re strong, physically and mentally. you deserve a life outside of this place, and i’m sure you’ll get it soon-

they’re coming. i have to run, now. be safe. come find me, as soon as you can.


	2. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: krinn (speaking, not mine), ceru

he’d never seen fresh snow before.

you see, he came from a climate where there never really was snow. it got chilly in winter, but no snow. that’s just how the weather worked there.

so, i was getting breakfast for us both, and i come back in with tea and toast and blackcurrant jam and he had his nose pressed to the window, breath fogging up the glass. because it was snowing outside, and he’d never seen it before.

he told me he’d read about it before, that snowflakes fell from the sky, but he’d expected them to be heavier, like rain. he wasn’t expecting them to float so gently down, or to rest on the delicate branches of trees in such a way. it was magical, he said.

we had breakfast late that day.


	3. soulmate

see, the thing is with us, is that the second we met we clicked. you waking up to talk to me was the highlight of my day from a week in. it only took a couple months for me to realise i was in love with you the whole time.

and you felt the same! and i cried when you told me, happy tears, and from then on we told each other we loved each other more and more and we still do, it’s all i ever say to you, and every time you say it back my heart flutters. every time.

so many things make me think of you now. big baggy hoodies, your favourite song, strawberries, the colour teal. you mean so much to me. i think about you when things are good, and i think about you when things are bad. you cheer me up even when you aren’t there.

when i sent you my favourite poem, all scared that you’d think me weird for saying it reminded me of you, you said you liked it, and other nice things that i can’t quite remember. i think about it a lot.

i think we’re soulmates.


	4. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: karma (speaking)

no, no, no. this is it. i refuse to have you guilt me into staying with you longer like you’ve done every single time. i will not stay. i will not stay.

all you have ever done is tell me i’m broken and that you’re fixing me, and then take parts of me to fill yourself up. you give nothing back. and yeah, sure, call me selfish for wanting anything, anything, back from you, but i thought that’s what relationships were. give and take. not take take take and give nothing in return.

you say you’re healing me from what happened before. you say you’re stitching me back up in all the places i’ve ripped apart at the seams, but i know you’re lying. let’s use your analogy: you look at me all over, find the littlest tears, and rip them wide open, then piece me back together with needle and thread, all patchwork.

i will not stay, not this time. i’m going away, and i’m going to unpick all those stitches and redo them myself, with my own thread. you have done nothing to help me, only tried to ruin me under the guise of innocence.

and don’t say anything, now. you said your piece all those times before. i’m leaving tomorrow morning, and you’ll never see me again.


	5. drowning

i once met someone who was very interested in my synesthesia. she was a writer, and after meeting me she wrote a monologue with a line in it that i won’t forget. she wrote “all the colours in people’s voices mixed together into a murky brown”

she’s wrong. that isn’t how it goes. the colours don’t mix, they layer like thick strokes of acrylic paint. except paint on canvas only lets you see the colour on top, and i am hearing all of them at once

and it’s dizzying

because my mind can pick out rose pink and sea green and bright orange and deep blue and a million million others

it’s too much, there’s too many different shades

sea green and deep blue, so much i think i’m drowing

the surface is so far away


	6. darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: river (speaking), theo (not mine)

you should relax more. you’re always running about with those sharp sharp claws of yours out and ready to slice. you go so fast you forget to sleep, to breathe. that vigilance, it’s doing you no favours.

come inside, darling, come inside and put those claws away. i had a new dress made just for you, the height of fashion and of comfort. jewelry to match, too, if you fancy it, and pretty silk gloves.

let’s lounge away the evening, i’ll have the bartender make you whatever drink you’d like, we have quite the selection - and don’t you worry about being caught. this is my empire, sweet theodosia, there’s nothing to fear here.

and besides all that, i have armed guards standing by, just outside the door.


	7. stuck in a loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: ceru

i am bullied in school.

i go home, try to figure out what i did wrong. i go through all my actions, think through everything i said. it takes me a week to pinpoint it but i manage it. 

i try to not do it at all, and it doesn’t work. can i hide it? yes. i practice not doing it so obviously. i practice in front of a mirror. i learn what shapes to make my mouth to make my words sound they way they should.

i start doing it in school. nobody pays attention to me, but that is only partial success. i sit near the friendliest people at lunch. i don’t speak for three days. after that, i join in on the conversation.

they don’t like that.

i am bullied in school.


	8. what could possibly go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: ysa

“what could possibly go wrong?” that’s awfully cavalier of you, buddy. there are plenty of things that could go wrong. any one of us could get injured, captured, killed. but that isn’t the point.

the point is we’re doing this for them. we’re doing this for everyone she’s ever hurt, and that’s a lot of people. i’m not going to pretend it’s easy, to do what we’re going to do.

but we’re doing it, because everyone else is so, so scared, and you know what? i am too. i’m scared. but not as scared as the people locked in their houses, waiting for a soldier to turn up at their house and get rid of them.

so if you’re going to be sarcastic about it, or whatever that was, feel free to go home. i can find a replacement. but if you are going to do the right thing because it’s the right thing? pick up your weapon, and charge.


	9. the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: tiffie (speaking), quinn

i used to be scared of the ocean. not any more, of course, i’ve spent enough time on it and in it to lose that fear, but i used to be scared. when i stowed away on that ship i didn’t realise how afraid i was, and then i looked outside and saw nothing but waves - that turned my stomach more than the rocking.

when my secret got out, they said they were gonna throw me off, but he didn’t let them. it was in the middle of a storm. he fought for me. every time they said i shouldn’t be kept on the ship, the sea grew rougher. i didn’t see it at the time, but looking back it was- very obvious.

every time he felt something strongly, the ocean would react with him. when he was happy, the water would be sparkling clear, and we’d get strong winds in the right direction. when he was upset, things would be dark and cloudy and still. when he was angry, the waves would be rough enough to toss the ship back and forth like a toy.

the strange part was he didn’t realise until years later, this connection he had with the seas. it took even longer to realise that it was less a connection and more of a power.

when our first ship got destroyed by that awful storm, the ocean carried me gently away to safety. rough seas everywhere but a metre or so out around me. it was so strange, and even at the time i marvelled at it - i was scared, still, but i washed up on shore unharmed.

i’m not scared of the ocean any more. time took that away, partly, and he took the rest. no harm will come to me on the open seas, that’s the one thing i know for sure.


	10. why do you look for meaning in anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: ceru

well, because, what else is there to do?

if you go around all “life is meaningless,” all doom and gloom, you’re just gonna get really depressed really quick, and i got tired of that quite a while ago. if you think nothing means anything, then make life mean things. does that make sense?

see that tree over there? look at those leaves. just turning gold around the edges, while the inner parts are green. what does that mean? in the grand scheme of things, not too much. 

but to me, it’s one of the most beautiful things in the world. if you step back and half-close your eyes, and see the whole tree moving in the wind, it looks magical. it’s like a promise of things to come - for me, at least. it’s up to you what it is to you.

i look for meaning ‘cause nobody else is gonna do it for me.


	11. never forget the times we spent together

it’s been a while, huh?

you’re never gonna read this. i’m talking to a brick wall. but i haven’t talked to you since it happened, so i may as well pretend.

you’re really bitter about it, i know. i don’t think either of us were in the right, and neither of us handled it well. but i wish you’d given me a day or two longer to figure myself out, reconnect to deconnect, if that makes sense.

i was gonna talk to you again, so we could part peacefully, tie up those loose ends. and the day before, you did- that. i know you had no intentions to make things right. i did, and i’d like to think that counts for something.

you were my friend, i think. i’m not sure, at this point. were you? i was yours, but after you prioritised watching a tv show over something we’d been planning for weeks i lost a bit of faith in us.

i’ll never forget the times we spent together, but sometimes i wish i could.


	12. flower petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: ceru

we used to sit under the roseberry tree and talk for hours, just me and you, flower petals floating softly down and landing in our hair. we’d talk of everything and nothing, something you saw, something i learned from a book. it was the best thing ever.

there aren’t any roseberry trees here, just plain old oak. and you aren’t here either. i wish you were.

i want to tell you about all the things i’ve learned while i’ve been here. the books in the library aren’t as good, i’ve read them all already, but i’m learning how to learn from observation.

it’s weird for boys to have long hair, or to cry. i didn’t know that. i thought anyone could do what they wanted with their hair, or cry when they felt things. it’s really weird not being able to show that i’m feeling things.

do you think these other people feel things, or is it just you and me?

i miss you a lot.


	13. wilted flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters featured: krinn
> 
> sequel to flower petals

they cut down the roseberry tree.

they’re going to build a new house where it was before. they haven’t started yet, it’ll still be a couple of weeks until it starts, but they cut down the tree already. 

they didn’t tell me it was going to happen. all that’s left of it is a stump surrounded by wilted flowers, and two little branches i stole before it got cut up to make furniture. one for you, one for me. i’ll keep them in my pocket, and give yours to you when i see you again.

i’m running away tonight. i wasn’t going to, i was going to be patient ‘cause of the tree, but they took that away so i’m going now. i have no reason to stay. i don’t have a plan, but i’ll figure something out.

i’ll see you soon, i hope.


	14. half a galaxy

i want to know what it’s like to be a part of something

i watch the messages roll in in the group chat and i want to respond to them but i won’t because that’s barging in and making it about me and i shouldn’t do that

(even though i know, really, i would just be joining in like every other person there)

i want to have fun and joke around in a group where i’m comfortable, but i don’t have that, i will never have that, it’s half a galaxy away

i’m watching people have fun right now. i could send in a message but instead i’m writing this

i would say i miss it but there’s nothing to miss because i was never a part of anything

it would be nice to try it out


	15. yarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw death

it was very kind of you to let me have your old yarn and that set of needles, and the sewing machine, even if it is a bit broken. i haven’t tried to use it yet, but i’ve knitted lots.

i made a little square with a lace heart in, to put my lucky pendant on, in the pink yarn. i made myself a pair of fingerless mittens with ribbed detail in green, and i’m working on a scarf for my boyfriend, with the soft dark blue aran yarn.

i really wish i could show you what i’m making. you got to see a little of my sewing, but no knitting. i only took it up after you died. because of you. in memory of you.

i’m not going to sell any, because that would feel wrong. you gave my parents my baby clothes, and mended the yellow dress with the pink flowers that you made for free. all just out of the kindness of your heart.

i’m gonna make gifts for people. that scarf for my boyfriend is gonna take a long time, but i’ll manage it. i might make another pair of mittens for my best friend, and a headband for one of the new friends i made in college. i think you’d approve.


End file.
